Mighty girl
by Minoru-chan
Summary: When a mysterious girl with blue eyes arrives at the UA, Izuku become an older brother, Aizawa an uncle, the whole 1-A class babysitters and All might... Can the girl survive to all the events the hero life involves?
1. chapter 1

The hero academia was busy as always. Aizawa almost killed his students from the 1-A after several hours of training, but the young heroes in formation kept the rhythm thanks to their own spirit.

However, no matter how much spirit someone can have, the fatigue will show eventually.

"My arm is killing me..." Midoriya Izuku, the boy with green hair and freckles, whined.

"You should go and see Recovery girl" Iida replied while taking off his heavy costume

"Nah... she would probably get angry again and scold me for over doing it" Izuku shivered as he remembered the last threat he received from the old lady

"JUST DDDDDDIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!!" A boy shouted before a exploding sound was heard

"K-Kacchan?!" Midoriya asked scared while Iida ran to see the damage of the boy's anger

"BAKUGOU!" Iida raged

"He can't be tamed" Kaminari yawned as he recovered after ten minutes of stupidity thanks to over working

Izuku sighed. He changed his clothes quickly and exited the building before his blonde classmate decided to use his quirk on him like he did years before.

He was still walking slowly due to the pain but he decided to endure it. He was checking his arm again when he heard a big falling sound.

(What was that? Oh my!! Oh my!!)

Midoriya ran to the young person on the ground next to the big tree of the school's entrance.

(It's a girl... is she ok? She is not responding! What should I do?!)

Izuku carried the young girl heading to recovery girl's office. It seemed that he would be paying a visit to the old lady after all.

Toshinori was walking around the halls when Aizawa received a call that seemed to have a negative effect on him.

"Hi! How did the--"

"Move!" Aizawa pushed away the pro hero without giving any explanation.

Toshinori worried. Aizawa wasn't the nicest person to him as he behaved like if he held a grudge over him but the hero with black clothing and messy dark hair never acted impolite before.

At the nursing office, Izuku was receiving treatment after recovery girl helped the little girl dressing a cute long sleeve blue shirt with glitter stars on it. The boy couldn't help but stare at the girl... he didn't know why but the girl's face resembled someone else but he couldn't guess who. Izuku squeaked when Recovery girl hit his arm.

"I didn't know you were a pervert!" The old lady reproached

"It's not like that! Is just that she... she looks familiar to me" Izuku wondered if he had seen the girl before

"Where am I?" The young girl asked while opening his eyes slowly.

Izuku froze when he turned and his eyes met the girl's. For a moment the boy couldn't even breath, he felt his heart stop and then start beating fast. A pair of big round curious blue eyes stared at him.

"Who are you ? Are you an student here?" The girl asked as her cheeks recovered and turned pink

"I-I-I..." Izuku couldn't make a full sentence feeling pressed by her stare

"Are you ok?" The girl approached quickly enough to startle the shy boy

"Uhm... are you?" Izuku rushed to nod and return the question

"Oh! I must have passed out... again! Sorry! Thanks for taking care of me!" The little girl bowed politely

Izuku took a better look at the girl. Her eyes were big and blue, the cheeks pink and her lips looked like cherry, but the thing that called the boy's attention the most was her hair. Even if she looked like a brunette, her hair had several tones of colors in it including blonde and reddish ones; everytime the light hit her, the hair showed the several colors. She was small... but at least taller than Mineta.

"It's nothing... by the way... your parents must be worried! It's late already!" Izuku bent over to talk to the girl

"Ung... sure they are" The girl giggled

"Where do you live?" Izuku smiled sweetly

"Mmm... Fukuoka" the girl smiled widely while Izuku entered in his negative status talking to himself

"I see, so you ran away, right?" Recovery girl interrupted the silly scene.

"Ran away?!" Izuku pulled his green hair and widened his eyes making the girl laugh

"You are so funny! " the girl kept laughing at Izuku's facial expressions

Recovery girl observed the lightbulb that somehow seemed to become brighter and brighter. Izuku only stopped when he noticed the strong light. As soon as the girl stopped laughing the light returned to normal.

(Is she making that? Maybe her quirk...) Recovery girl thought

"So... why did you run away? Don't you like your parents?" Midoriya went back to normal and started interrogating the girl

"Why are you treating me like a little girl? I'm not THAT young, Onii-chan"

"You are... wait. How old are you then?" Midoriya was now getting confused

"I'm thirteen years old!" The girl chirped happily

"Thir--teen? It can't be! You are just two years younger than me!" Izuku pulled his hair again in despair while the girl chuckled

"My name is Michiko! But you can call me whatever you want! I came here looking for my uncle... it's not like I just 'ran away from home' " The young girl explained

"Michi...ko" Izuku repeated

"Oh... is your uncle living in Tokyo? It's a big city for a young and small girl..." Recovery girl stared at the girl thinking that somehow she did resembled someone she knew

"He is a teacher here! " Michiko jumped proudly

"Who could it be? Maybe that's why she seems familiar" Recovery girl whispered to the freckled boy

They didn't have enough time to find out because before they could ask anything else, someone entered violently slamming the door.

"YOU!" Aizawa shouted as he recovered his breath

"Aizawa please calm down, you are scaring me..." Toshinori aappeared just a few seconds after the first teacher

"Aizawa sensei? Toshinori-san?" Izuku made sure of not revealing All might's identity to the girl

"Uncle!" The girl chirped happily as she approached the long haired man that wore black

"UNCLE?!" Three persons stared to Aizawa and the girl next to him

"She is my niece... my sister's daughter" Aizawa explained as he apologized for the uproar

"I didn't know you have a sister" Toshinori smiled relieved that Aizawa probably just received a call from her warning him about the girl

"Of course you didn't" Aizawa replied bitterly

(That's strange... the girl doesn't resemble Aizawa-Sensei at all...) Izuku was sure that he may know the other parent then. Maybe it was a pro hero and since he memorized them probably Michiko looked familiar to him.

"What are you doing here? I will send you back!" Aizawa scolded

"Uncle... I--" Michiko's expression became sad

"Let's go"

As soon as Aizawa touched the girl's arm, the window across the office bursted in pieces. For a moment the whole room went silent until the girl spoke:

"I'm sorry" she apologized

"How...?" Aizawa stared at girl with panic

"It's getting stronger... I can't control it" Michiko covered her ears and closed her eyes

"She can't control her quirk" Recovery girl observed

"She is a danger even to herself" Aizawa explained while Izuku and Michiko cleaned the room

"Incan understand why she came here to you" Recovery girl added

"I know. I can't refuse... not now. She must had been really scared to come looking for me" Aizawa sighed just thinking about how to raise her niece by himself

Toshinori tried to pay attention to the discussion but his eyes couldn't stop looking at the girl. She seemed familiar, too familiar. In a strange way Toshinori thought that her eyes resembled the pair he often saw... his own eyes. He felt when Aizawa hit his back.

"You and I... we need to have a talk. I need your help and also... I think is fair for you to know" Aizawa whispered to the pro hero's ear

"Who is she?" Toshinori asked without taking his eyes off of the girl teasing Izuku

"She is your daughter"


	2. Aizawa's niece

"My daughter? Is she really my daughter?" Toshinori asked again after Aizawa told him the truth

"And I am his uncle... just do the math" Aizawa replied annoyed

"Oh... your sister and I...? I don't remember doing it with your sister... I mean is not like I haven't had you know what with other woman but All might was always busy and didn't have time to--"

"You fucked with my sister and she is the result. I don't care about your love life or sex record but MY sister had a life before becoming All might's girlfriend and her fate changed after you left her alone with a baby in her belly" Aizawa was clearly affected by it

Toshinori couldn't feel worse. If only he had knew the girl was carrying his future daughter then he would have done it differently. He had an idea of who was Aizawa's sister; he fell in love fourteen years ago and ended the relationship when the hero work tended to be a risk for the people around him. He felt responsible about it. The little girl probably didn't know anything about him being her father and the mother had to endure it alone.

"I always wanted to ask you something after I learned you were the father of 'Chibi' " Aizawa was serious. Toshinori gulped down and nodded waiting for a hit in the nuts.

"What's the deal with your quirk? I know it's a secret but... her quirk... I haven't see it before" Aizawa's expression showed a mix of emotions from curious to nervous

"My ... quirk? "

(He can't be talking about 'one for all'... she can't inherit it unless I gave it to her... ) Toshinori was confused but he decided to tell

The truth since after all, it was his daughter.

"I was born quirkless, I don't really remember my parents quirks and the one I have now was a gift from my own teacher" Toshinori confessed

"My sister's quirk is similar to mine. She nullifies any quirk just touching the user. It's kind of handy if you are raising a child but stupid if you are in a real fight... you would need to be fast and strong enough to grab your opponent. The girl's quirk is very different... I searched about it and no one in our family had it" Aizawa related as he observed the young girl playing outside with Izuku

"What is her...?" Toshinori started asking before he saw his daughter climbing a tree

"That brat! She is going to fall!" Aizawa ran to the door while Izuku had a panic attack

"I told you to watch her!" Aizawa scolded

"S-she-she is climbing ! I just took my eyes off for a second" Izuku worried noticing the girl had one hand occupied

"I'm just going to place it back in the nest! " Michiko chirped as she placed a little bird back on its nest

Toshinori almost transformed into all Might when the branch broke. His heart stopped for a seconds believing that his just discovered daughter could die in front of him.

Only Izuku's scream was heard for a moment. Aizawa blinked several times and then smiled in a way Toshinori interpreted very well: he was proud.

"I almost fall" the girl giggled as she landed on the ground

"I didn't know you could fly" Aizawa grinned obviously proud of his niece

"It's more like floating" Michiko tilted her head cutely

"A-AWESOME! Your quirk is awesome!" Izuku was holding his notebook with one hand as he searched for a pen

Toshinori and Izuku got surprised when the pen reached the green haired boy floating. Izuku thought it was similar to his mother's quirk but more advanced. He was wrong.

"Objects too? You can make them float too?" Izuku asked curious

" 'floating' it's not my quirk. My quirk was named 'physic' when I registered it long ago... I can't control it very well but for now, I can move objects, float, turn off the lights, make them brighter and break stuff with my mind. I don't have very clear what I can do and what I can't" Michiko explained as she showed her quirk again this time making little circles in the air with her finger that somehow caused Izuku's shoelaces to undo and do over and over again.

"It's AMAZING! Your quirk is so good! You are going to be an awesome heroine!" Izuku praised taking notes about the girl's quirk at full speed

"I won't" the girl replied in a low voice facing away

"Uhm?" Izuku stopped writing and payed attention to the girl's face. She seemed somehow dissatisfied with the boy's previous comment.

"Come on, you have caused enough troubles for a day... I'm taking you home" Aizawa sighed as he saw the girl ignoring him

Michiko took some step back when Aizawa tried to approach. She kept shaking her head from side to side like saying 'no'.

"I'm not taking you to YOUR home... I already called your mom, and she agreed with me when I said I could take care of you for some ti--" Aizawa got interrupted when Michiko hugged him tightly.

"I love you uncle!" The girl was climbed Aizawa just like she did with the tree earlier

Izuku smiled at the scene but he had to change his face when Aizawa gave him a bad glare. He apologized for leaving and ran to his house. Toshinori was confused about his feelings. He felt glad the girl stayed around the neighborhood since it would be easier to see her and at the same time he didn't want to see her.

(She had been doing well without me in her life... maybe she doesn't need me) The number one hero lamented

"I'm tired..." Michiko yawned and lost her balance, luckily, Aizawa caught her before she 'kissed' the ground.

"You over used your quirk before. I'm guessing that making yourself float uses a lot of energy" the annoyed uncle said

"You guessed right" the girl yawned again

Before Aizawa could complain anymore, the girl fell asleep. Toshinori found pretty unusual the sight of Aizawa, who only dressed with dark clothes, carrying an small girl with sparkling clothes.

"My sister does have a problem with this little one. She is... not normal, she is probably the weirdest girl I have met" Aizawa related as Toshinori asked him to let him tag along

"She is small for being my daughter" Toshinori couldn't believe he actually called her 'my daughter' without thinking it twice

"Yes, she is kind of small for a girl of her age. She also looks younger, apparently her quirk takes too much energy from her and growing is difficult. My sister says the girl sleeps and eats a lot" Aizawa talked calmly about his niece. He was though guy but that doesn't mean he didn't have a soft spot for her.

Toshinori stared at the cute girl sleeping on Aizawa's back. He poked one of her cheeks.

"Would you like to carry her? I'm already tired" Aizawa lied. He wasn't tired at all.

Toshinori carried the girl. He felt a warm feeling spreading in his chest. He felt the tears rolling down before he could try to stop them.

"What's wrong? Is she too heavy?" Aizawa teased

"She is my daughter" Toshinori's voice cracked as he finally realized how much he liked that fact.

"I know. Don't worry, I get tired easily very often so... if you want you can help me 'babysit' her. It's been a long time since I saw her in person... after her quirk manifested for the first time, my sister started going insane about how difficult it was and I went to help her but after she married, the whole family moved countries and I couldn't see her often" Aizawa confessed as he opened the door of his apartment

"Your sister... married?" Toshinori froze at the entrance still carrying the girl.

"Didn't I mention it? Yes, she did. She is happily married to some blonde idiot. Apparently that's the type of men she likes"

"So... Michiko..." Toshinori felt his happiness disappear. The girl already had a 'Daddy'. He could be his biological father but he couldn't compete with someone who saw her grow and cared for her all that time.

"I think she needs you more than you need her" Aizawa said before Toshinori left

The blonde men turned to the girl sleeping on the couch and nodded.

(Just like I became the number one hero, I promise I will try to be the number one daddy. Just wait, Michi) Toshinori smiled again recovering his usual optimism


	3. Busy morning

Aizawa woke thanks to the girl jumping on the bed.

"Good morning uncle!" The girl chirped happily

Aizawa opened one eye slowly trying to adapt to the shining lights. He found himself surrounded by what it looked like several stuffed dolls.

"Get away from me and get ready to go out" Aizawa commanded without looking at the girl in a blue pajama.

Michiko pouted and tilted her head.

"Booooo, I wanted to play with uncle" Michiko said as she started rolling on the bed

"That's it. I'm sending you back to your mother's place" Aizawa got up and tried to catch the girl without success

(Is going to be a long day) the UA teacher thought as he brushed his teeth with a small girl observing him

"By the way, I don't know how did you enter in my apartment yesterday but it can count as illegal trespassing " Aizawa glared at the girl remembering that somehow, the girl's stuff was already inside when they entered yesterday with Toshinori

"I can unlock doors with my quirk. My mom hates it but papa says is useful! " Michiko replied from the kitchen

(My sister must had been getting crazy) Aizawa yawned while he saw the girl cook using her quirk

"Won't you get tired if you start using your quirk now?" Aizawa asked annoyed

"Maybe! But cooking with it is really easy" the girl jumped happily

"By the way, I think you didn't bring enough clothes. I believe you packed in a rush" Aizawa pointed at the little suitcase the girl had

"I did pack in a rush but still, I don't have many clothes here in Japan... we moved from France recently and I couldn't bring everything I wanted. Mom was getting insane with the time and so" Michiko's expression changed every time she talked about her mom

(They got discovered... probably someone recognized them) Aizawa thought as he observed the cheerful girl

"You need to get enrolled in a school if you plan to stay here. You can't just abandon your studies"

"I know!" The girl crossed her arms and showed her tongue to her uncle

"Whatever" Aizawa smiled at the girl for the first time in the morning

Toshinori was walking down the subway when he received Aizawa's text:

"She is killing me. I can't control her. I have a busy morning today, please help me look after her"

Toshinori's heart stopped. He would meet his daughter again earlier than he expected. The girl probably inherited his energy and that's why Aizawa was having troubles with her.

The blonde men with blue eyes and skeleton face awaited inpatient at the UA entrance. He saw when his girl arrived holding Aizawa's hand reluctantly.

"Uncle believes I am a child" the girl complained

"I know you well little brat. You would run in the very moment I took my eyes off of you" Aizawa replied using his big eyes to treat the girl

"Uncle is boring. You are a pro hero but you are boring" the girl protested

Aizawa rolled his eyes while Toshinori smiled widely. He couldn't love more his daughter cheeky personality.

"Anyway, you will be hanging around with him today ok? Behave" Aizawa gave the girl to the blonde men

"Who is he?" The girl asked as he pulled Toshinori's blonde hair

"Mr Toshinori, you should remember it" Aizawa yawned again.

"What a weird last name" the girl commented making Toshinori laugh

(You should get used to it, young girl) the blonde men thought

"You take care of her. Don't take your eyes off of her... she is... you will find anyway" Aizawa shook his head and left all Might with the young girl.

"Your uncle gave me a list of things to do with you this morning... we should get going ok?" Toshinori wanted to break the ice

"I guess so" The small girl replied as she held Toshinori's hand

The blonde men got surprised for a moment. Then he understood that probably the girl did it automatically since she was used to hold hands with her care takers.

"Maybe we should start with the clothes thing... shops must be almost emptied at this hour so it would be easier" Toshinori wanted to keep a conversation with his daughter but Michiko seemed to get distracted with everything she saw. Apparently, everything was more interesting than him.

"Ok" was the girl's distant answer

There was an awkward silence. The blue eyed man wanted to connect with the girl so badly but it seemed she had no interest at all. After all, for her, Toshinori was nothing but Aizawa's friend... and maybe not even friend.

"What kind of clothes you like?" The blonde men asked trying to make the girl speak a little more

"It doesn't matter. We can buy the first ones we see"

"You want to end this soon umm? Maybe, I am not the right person for this job after all... would you like to wait for Aizawa then? I guess your uncle can take you shopping after he finish his classes" Toshinori felt broken-hearted but he wasn't going to force the kid to love him.

"Why? It's not because of you... it's just that I don't like shopping. Just walking around lot of stores trying on clothes ... its not for me. I never get to pick my own clothes anyway; mom always choose whatever she likes" Toshinori could feel the girl's resentment towards her mother despite she was just talking about shopping and clothing.

"Is your mom that strict?" He asked without thinking twice

(I never would have guessed that pretty girl would get so strict with her daughter)

"She is a 'Helly' parent" Michiko replied pouting

"Helly? Sorry I am not familiar with the term"

"Helicopter. She keeps following me everywhere and she doesn't let me take my own decisions. I always do what she wants but..." Michiko frowned. It was evident: her relationship with her mother wasn't the best.

"Maybe she just love you too much" Toshinori tried not really knowing what to say after the girl's revelation

"Papa loves me ! And he doesn't try to change me! He likes the way I am! I don't know why my mom dislike me so much. She says she loves me but... it doesn't feel like that" the girl's eyes were teary.

(Shit! No no no no, don't cry! I cant handle that!) Toshinori's mind rushed

"Shouta Uncle loves me too. He says I am a nuisance but he cares about me a lot. When I was little he used to visit us a lot! He bought me gifts everytime he saw me" suddenly the girl was in a happy mood again. Toshinori relaxed.

"Let's make a deal. I will let you choose your own clothes. I promise I won't complain" The blonde man offered

"Really?"

"Sure!" Toshinori ruffled the girl's hair with love. She replied smiling.

"You are uncle's friend right? " Michiko asked while they crossed the street

"I don't know if 'friend' would be the best adjective" the skinny man laughed

"Can I call you uncle?"

"Uhm? S-sure" Toshinori blinked several times in awe. Was he that close to his girl already? His heart was happy.

"Uncle Toshinori" the girl tried

"It doesn't sound that good... you see maybe you should try 'uncle Yagi' "

"Uncle Yagi~~~" the girl said cutely.

(She is so cute. How can someone call her a nuisance? She is smart, kind, cute... maybe a little cheeky but that's part of her charm)

Toshinori observed the girl picking clothes. She seemed a bit confused first maybe because she wasn't used to choose by herself but after a few minutes she started selecting her clothing.

(So that's her taste uhm?) Toshinori thought as he observed the girl's new clothes

T shirts, long sleeve sweaters, pants, overalls, different kind of socks and a pair of sport shoes. Also the colors... called the new father attention.

"Don't you want a skirt? " Toshinori asked

"I don't like skirts. I don't like dresses either" Michiko giggled

(Almost half of her clothes are blue or red. Does she takes after me in that aspect?) The blonde man chuckled

"What's so funny?" Michiko laughed too

"Nothing, young girl"

"Don't call me 'young girl', please" Michiko started acting cute again

"Young Aizawa?" Toshinori wasn't sure of the girl's last name or how to call her. He wanted to call her 'daughter' but it wouldn't be correct.

"So funny!" The girl laughed louder. Toshinori felt good to make the girl so happy... until he heard the people worrying about the lights. The lights. He stared at the ceiling and noticed the change... so bright! The lights were brighter as the girl laughed.

(Is she doing this? This quirk... she is strong...)

"Girl, maybe you should relax a little or the people here will need sunglasses" Toshinori shook the girl a little

"Sorry! It happens when I am happy! I can't control it!" Michiko chirped. She relaxed after a few seconds and the lights returned to normal.

"Can I ask you something? I'm curious about your quirk" Toshinori decided that in order to help the girl he needed to know more about her quirk

"Ask everything you want"

"Tell me more about the emotion related thing" Toshinori thought that maybe the answer for the control could be the girl's emotions

"When I am happy, I make the light bulbs to get brighter. When I am angry or scared, I break things... glass is the most susceptible. When I am sad... I turn off everything close to me. I believe there is more but I can't remember about it" Michiko explained as she fixed her cute beanie

"It's a pretty good quirk! I bet you could be a good heroine some day" Toshinori said proudly.

"I don't want to become a hero" Michiko replied sadly

"Oh... my bad. Don't worry! You can become whatever you want" Toshinori felt a little sad that the girl didn't share the same dream that him.

"My mom says I am not suited to be a hero... and I agree with her" Michiko said sadly

"Oh. It's because of your quirk? I think is good enough"

"I think is good enough to hurt people instead of save it. People may get hurt if I get involved" Michiko sighed with sadness

"I believe you can control it if you try. You only need a little bit of practice that's all. Sorry if I sound a little optimistic... "

The girl smiled a bit.

"I will re think it then" she said. She held the blonde man hand again.

"By the way, your uncle asked me to help you enroll in school... which grade should I search for? Since you are thirteen years old then it must be around the first year of junior high school right?" Toshinori asked with his characteristic smile

"Nuh uh! I am not in junior high school" The girl shook her head frenetically

(Oh... is she still in middle school? I thought she wasn't the kind to have bad grades)

"You know... I haven't told uncle yet because he will get stressed about it but...I managed to skip three years. I entered senior high school this spring" The girl smiled

(What the... what's going on here? So... despite her age... she could be Izuku's classmate?) Toshinori went crazy

"To be honest I came here to be closer to Uncle Shouta since he helps me a lot with my quirk. So I was thinking about applying for the school he teaches in... I wasn't thinking about the hero's class just for you to know"

Toshinori felt his world move. He was getting dizzy. What was that feeling? He was proud, worried, happy, scared, nervous and more.

He only returned to his senses when he heard a big explosion sound and people screaming.

"Uncle look! That thing is falling!!" Michiko shouted from behind

(Not now... hell no...)

" Do you think all Might will come and save them?" The girl asked nervous

Toshinori looked at the girl with fear. He was feeling anxious since the girl was right there close to him in a dangerous situation. Suddenly, he understood what it meant being a father.

(Right now, you are my priority. I have to make sure you are safe first)


	4. Daddy's daughter

"Where is All might?!" The girl exclaimed again while Toshinori tried to convince her to hide in a safe place.

"I bet he will be here any moment, girl, but right now I need you to stay quiet and far from the troubles ok? I will be back so--"

Toshinori felt the small hand holding tightly his clothes.

"Where are you going?" The girl asked a little worried

"To help the heroes! I promise I will be back soon but please, don't move" Toshinori tried again. This time, the girl nodded.

He waited to be far enough from the girl and transformed. He rushed to help the people at the collapsed building.

"Apparently one villain just made the building collapse using his quirk! According to the people who saw him, his quirk consists in something with electricity" All might heard the police and the pro heroes around the disaster zone

He focused on saving the most people he could. He was doing his job when the villain appeared. After a few minutes of fight, the villain felt trapped and decided to make All might have a bad time making an elevator collapse with people still inside.

(Shit! This is too difficult!) All might tried to save all the people in there but the space was too small for him to act. He looked around for help but it seemed the pro heroes were busy helping the people under the ruins.

The villain attacked him again. It was difficult to focus when he knew there was people inside the elevator.

(There must be a way... think think think) Toshinori tried his best. He was trying to open the elevator when a big pile of rubbish fell on him leaving the pro hero unable to move.

"Let's see how fast you are!" The villain shouted as he directed his electricity to the pro hero

(Shit! I won't be able to stop it from here! )

For a moment, all Might got confused. It seemed that the villain did make his attack and yet he wasn't hurt despite he couldn't dodge it. He observed a now black piece of the ruins in front of him.

(A shield? How... wait) All might turned and confirmed his fears. The kid was there gasping.

"Oh? So it was you the one who interfered?" The villain approached the girl

"Run, young girl! Run!" All might shouted anxiously but the girl wouldn't move.

Instead of running, Michiko ran forward.

"Oh? The little kid thinks she can win?" The villain

"RUN!" All might was going crazy

(Focus, Michi. You can do this... we only have one chance) Michiko thought as she ran at full speed to the villain's direction

"Take this!" The villain directed his thunder quirk at the girl but she managed to dodge it

(Wait for the right moment... wait wait wait... NOW!)

All Might didn't know what happened again. There was a bright light that left him blind for a few seconds until his eyes returned to normal. He was still trying to find the girl but he only saw the angry villain now blind.

"MY EYES! YOU LITTLE BASTARD! JUST WAIT!"

All Might was trying to move. Useless. Maybe when he was young, coming out from that would had been easy but now... he needed help.

(I can't give up... she is out there! Probably scared... I need to help her... I need to save them all) all Might thought as he tried once again to move.

To his surprise Toshinori started to move. It was now easy... somehow lighter. It wasn't until he managed to come out that he noticed the little helper next to him. The girl squeaked when she saw all Might with her own eyes.

"How... it was you?!" All might understood now. The girl probably helped him remove all the rubbish using her quirk to move things.

"Y-yes..." Michiko was still trying to catch her breath. Moving a coffee maker was something but moving big heavy blocks required more energy.

"It's ok now Young Lady! Run while I take care of this! Don't worry!"

(Cmon please go, this place is dangerous) Toshinori thought

"M-my friend is around here... I-I can't find him anywhere" the girl explained half scared half excited to meet all Might

"Oh? Then don't worry I will look out for your friend!"

"He is tall and blond!! He has blue eyes like... yours?" Michiko doubted for a moment. She then shook her head and went back to her description

"How is your friend called Young miss?" All might asked as he placed his hand on her shoulder

(What is this feeling? Why? It's strange but his voice...) Michiko's heart raced

"Young miss?"

"Ah! He is... I really can't remember his name at all. It was like 'Nori' " the girl pouted sadly a little embarrassed.

(She still can't remember it well...) all Might thought disappointed

"THERE YOU AAAAAAREEEEE!" The villain was now mad. Being teased by a young little girl wasn't something he liked to admit. He finally had recovered his senses.

"Go hide! Leave this to All might!" The blond hero exclaimed

"Uhm... ok?" Michiko replied a little doubtful

The small girl was running as fast she could when she heard the voice coming from inside the elevator.

She stopped. She turned and ran back.

(I can't just ignore them!! I have to save them!)

But there was a problem. Unlike other heroes, Michiko's body was small and she lacked physical abilities compared to them. She may be stronger and faster than most girls of her age but that didn't mean her strength was enough to open the elevator gates by force.

(Just open! Open! Open!) the girl was getting tired.

(Why? Why can't I save them? I wish I was stronger! I wish I didn't have to depend on someone else's help!) the girl tried with all her force.

Then clicked. She was wrong. There was no way she could open the elevator's gate with her current strength.

"Everybody please get away from the door!" She shouted

(I don't have the physical power needed to do this but... my quirk... this should be like moving objects but to another side!)

"Bingo!" The teenage girl managed to open the gates with her quirk helping the people trapped inside to get out.

She waited until the last one was out to release her quirk. She was tired. She couldn't move. Her heart was beating too fast.

"I can't move... I used it too much" Michiko sighed tiredly.

She was still sitting on the ground when she felt someone lifting her.

"Don't worry young lady! Why? Because I am here!" All might said while she carried the girl

"All might..." The girl had a shocked expression

"Hey hey! You little kid sure know how to help! Thanks for your help young hero!" All might exclaimed proud

(You did well today, Michiko. You don't have nothing to regret) he thought

"Where is my friend?" The girl asked leaving an speechless all Might

"Ehmmm!!! Ah! Yes yes! I saw him safe over there! He must be worried about you! I will leave you with the police! I'm sure he will find you!" All might was now in a hurry. He left the girl with the police and rushed to find his clothes to put over his suit and transform again.

"Michiko!!" Toshinori called the young girl

"Uncle Nori!" The girl's expression became happier. Before Toshinori expected it, the girl hugged him.

"I was so worried! I couldn't find you!" The girl lamented

"Where were you? I told you to hid quietly..." Toshinori gave a mild scolding

"I... I wanted to see all Might, sorry" the girl apologized

"Did you see him? " Toshinori smiled to the shy girl

"Ung! He is awesome!! He is really strong! I'm a big fan!" She was excited. Toshinori smiled sweetly.

"Who doesn't like All might? Right?" Toshinori teased while patting her head

"Endeavor" the girl replied in a sassy way

"You got me" Toshinori laughed at the girl's quick response.


	5. Small hero

"Why are we going to your place?" Michiko asked again to the already tired Toshinori. He had explained already three times.

"Because we are a mess. If Aizawa finds out you and I were at the villain attack my days with you are counted" Toshinori sighed

"I get that. It's only that I don't know why are we going to your place when my uncle's it's closer?"

"Because I don't have the key. Do you?" Toshinori smiled to the cute girl

"Well, I don't have it but I do know how to open the door without one. Actually I can open anything without its key. It drives my mom crazy" Michiko chuckled

"Isn't that trespassing? I bet your uncle won't like it if you keep doing things like that" Toshinori couldn't avoid laughing at the girl's cheeky personality.

"Uncle Shouta may seem strict but he is a sweet uncle" Michiko commented sweetly

"I'm glad to hear that" all Might smiled widely.

After a good shower and changing clothes, the two of them returned to the UA to meet Aizawa at lunchtime.

"Run! Uncle Nori! Run! Uncle Shouta won't be happy if we don't arrive on time!" The girl dressed with a blue overall and a red long sleeve shirt with stars on it rushed the blond skinny man behind her.

Michiko was so excited from all that happened that morning that she became what Aizawa described earlier to his friend.

"She is really energetic, isn't she?" Nedzu, the UA principal observed the girl playing around

"Oh... Nedzu! Didn't see you the--"

"WOOOOOOW! It's a mouse that can talk!!!" Before Toshinori could stopped it the cheerful girl was carrying the UA principal on the air

"P-put it down!" Toshinori shouted

"Uhm..." the girl obeyed reluctantly

"You are a nice girl. You must be Aizawa's niece! Nice to meet you Michiko" Nedzu already knew who was the girl that hung around with all Might. Nothing happened without him knowing it. Nothing.

"Bye bye Mr Mouse!" Michiko chirped before leaving

"You have a nice daughter, All might" Nedzu laughed leaving a shocked Toshinori.

"I guess, I should make sure she arrives safely. Bye!" Toshinori chased after the girl.

Toshinori could feel the "I'm going to kill you" aura from Aizawa. Toshinori soon learned that, indeed, the cameras got him on tv during the rescue. Aizawa only had to do the math to realize his beloved niece was there too.

"Didn't you find something less 'flashier' ?" Aizawa complained once again about the girl's clothing

"The stars have glitter on!" Michiko chirped showing off her new shirt

Toshinori smiled. His girl must have inherit that from him.

"Anyway. Did you find any school to enroll soon?"

The question made the table silent.

"Didn't I ask you to search--"

"She is not a middle schooler anymore. Also, she is not in junior high school... " Toshinori started to explain

"Oh" it seemed like Aizawa got it. In fact, he seemed proud.

(As expected from my niece) Aizawa thought

"So, do you have anything in mind about what you want to do when you grow up?" Aizawa asked the small girl across the table

"Sure. I figured it out today! I want to be a hero!" The girl stood on the chair and mimicked All might's gestures and trademark laugh.

Despite finding the imitation funny, Toshinori couldn't laugh since Aizawa's red filled with fury eyes were now on him.

"I want to study here!" The girl said out loud

Toshinori covered his face. He desired that. That way he could see his daughter everyday for at least three years. He was proud of his daughter.

"Why not?" The girl whined

"Because I am not willing to let you pursuit something so dangerous" Aizawa explained seriously

"Pleaseeeeee!" The girl insisted

"No. There is nothing you can do to change my mind" Eraser head used again his red eyes on the girl

Minutes later, Aizawa was reluctantly watching his only niece taking an special test to win a chance to enter the UA. Toshinori was smiling from ear to ear.

"You bastard" Aizawa cursed again. He was mad since the whole thing started.

"I think she could be a good acquisition for the school" Nedzu said drinking tea

"Don't you dare to speak about her like if she was something you can 'own' " Aizawa barked back to the principal

"My my, Mr Aizawa, I didn't want to sound like that" Nedzu apologized

"Anyway, since I am her family I won't be part of the exam. It would be unfair" Aizawa sighed while going inside his yellow sleeping bag

"Aren't you going to see either?" Toshinori asked surprised. He would miss it and yet there was Aizawa trying to take a nap.

"I already know the result... it's going to be nightmare later so I better use this time to prepare" And so, Aizawa hid himself inside the fat yellow bag that made him look like a big caterpillar

"There is no need to worry! It only depends on her ability to face troubles! For this test I asked for help to a very special class" Nedzu explained calling Aizawa's attention despite being inside his bag

"Really? What kind of test it's going to be?" Toshinori was now worried.

"I already know her battle abilities are enough to enter this place so, there is only one more thing we need to test. I asked the 1A class for help"

Aizawa almost broke the zipper of the bag when coming out violently.

"YOU ASKED MY CLASS FOR HELP?! Without telling me? My niece is out there trying to defend from those... those..." Aizawa was mad enough to kill Nedzu. He imagined him in a big trap for rats.

"They are good kids" Nedzu smiled unaware of Aizawa's desires

"The 1A..." Toshinori repeated.

(So that means that Young Midoriya will also participate...)

Toshinori smiled widely in excitement. He liked Midoriya a lot. He also liked Bakugou and Todoroki. In fact, to be honest, he liked the whole class.

"START!" The voice on the speaker shouted

(If I hide here, they won't be able to find me that fast. The principal asked us to hide the best we could! Failing is unacceptable!) Midoriya was again talking to himself in a weird way

"Onii-chan! I found you~~~" Michiko chirped from behind.

Izuku froze in disappointment.

"I-- I got found...? How long it's been..."

"Two minutes? The principal told me we were going to play hide and seek so. I could see from the starting line" The nice girl explained to the now depressed boy

"I... I'm the first to... I lost..." Midoriya sat on the ground with his blue training suit.

"It doesn't count until I touch you. If I don't, the sensor won't feel it and it won't get noticed" Michiko explained

"Uhm?" Izuku lifted his freckled face and looked at the girl with big sad eyes.

"I won't touch now so... go and hide again" Michiko winked before disappearing. After all, her time was running.

In just ten minutes, the girl found Kaminari, Ashido, Asui, Tokoyami, Uraraka, Iida, Yaorozu, Aoyama (who got found thanks to his sparkly shoes) and Mineta. Even if the girl wasn't sure if Mineta counted since the boy basically wanted to be found.

"Wowwwww fresh meattttt! You are so cuteeeee! Are you the loli type?" Mineta was seeming the girl as if he just saw a tasty dish

"You are weird" Michiko frowned trying to focus on her running test.

"Only two left!!!" Present mic shouted excited waking up Aizawa from his short nap.

"You were dozing off again" Toshinori scolded

"Where is she? Isn't that... WE NEED TO STOP THE TEST!" Aizawa got the nerves when he saw the girl approaching Bakugou. The blond boy with spiky hair was always in a bad mood. Aizawa knew that he probably disliked being there waiting for a strange girl to come and "save him".

"You need to come with me!" Michiko insisted

"I won't go with you! Wanna be a hero, brat? Then start working! A little girl won't be able to help just because of her cuteness!" Bakugou replied

Michiko frowned. She thought a little and decided that she didn't need to 'rescue him'; after all, she only needed to rescue all she could in twenty minutes.

"Where is onii-chan?" Michiko started searching for Izuku again. She didn't notice Bakugou was actually following her.

"SHITTY NERD!"

Before she could react, Bakugou used his explosions to reveal Midoriya's hideout.

"K-KACCHAN?!" Izuku dodged another explosion

"Hey! Don't fight!" Michiko ran after the two boys

"Come here Deku!" Bakugou shouted this time using his quirk to explode a wall next to him.

(This is bad, the poor girl won't be able to survive Kacchan's bad mood. Eventually she is going to get involved). Izuku thought as he rushed to run after the girl.

"Hey!" Michiko protested when Midoriya carried her and run.

"Listen to me, he is only going after me! All we can do now is running away" Izuku explained while activating his full cowl mode

"COME BACK YOU BASTARD!" Bakugou shouted.

In about seconds, Bakugou managed to destroy an important part of the building. The three turned pale when they noticed the building was going to fall. They ended being trapped under the ruins after trying running away.

"Where... where are we?" Michiko rubbed her eyes only to see that she was covered with dust in a very dark place.

"We fell... we need to go out soon or we are going to get crushed when this thing collapses" she heard a familiar voice replying

She got on guard when Bakugou approached her.

"Don't worry, I won't fight with you. I... it wasn't my intention to get us in this situation" Katsuki explained a little ashamed of his own behavior

"Where is Onii-chan?" Michiko worried

"He is unconscious. He tried to save both of us before half of the building fell over. I will take care of him so you don't need to worry. Just try to get out"

"Um... how are we going to get out?" Michiko asked realizing that saying it was easier than doing it

Bakugou sighed. He knew they were trapped and it was just a matter of time the building collapsed completely.

"Hey... what's your quirk, girl?"

"It's hard to explain"

"Fine, then just take care of Deku while I solve this" Bakugou prepared for using his quirk again

"Ok..."

"Hold on tight. Make sure of Hold Deku too" Bakugou instructed

"What are we going to do...?"

"We are going outside flying. I will use my quirk to make us a way out!"

"W-WAIT!"

The three exited the trap with a big explosion. Several explosions followed and with every single one they gained height. Michiko got happy when she finally made it to the roof of a safe building. She helped to carry Izuku to a safe place too but her happiness went away when Bakugou got dizzy from using his quirk a lot and slipped.

"I got you!" The girl exclaimed after moving extremely fast to grab Bakugou's hand and avoid his falling

"Just... let me go... you are going to fall too..." Bakugou said in a low voice hardly able to keep himself conscious

"If you fall from this height you will die!! I can't just let go!" Michiko used both of her hands to hold Bakugou but the boy's weight was too much for the girl.

"Quit it... you are going to die too..."

Michiko screamed when Bakugou used his energy left to burn her arm a little to make the girl lose her concentration.

"No!" Michiko shouted seeing the blond boy falling

"SHIT!" Aizawa, Nedzu and Present mic rushed to the building knowing that they wouldn't make it on time

The three teachers stopped when they saw the little girl floating while holding Bakugou. She seemed to be struggling with the weight.

(This won't do... I can't float that well yet and the weight difference makes it worse! I will try to get us the closer I can to the ground so the fall won't be that hard)

The girl made her biggest effort but unfortunately they were still halfway. She knew she couldn't resist longer. She thought they were death until she heard a familiar voice.

"Everything is all right!! Why?? Because I am here!! HAHAHA" All might appeared from nowhere to save the teenagers.

He made sure that Michiko and Bakugou were ok and then returned to save Izuku.

"A-All M-might" Michiko said in a soft voice before fainting

"Hey! Hey!" Aizawa's loud shouts were the last thing she heard before everything turned black.

"Where... what happened?" The girl recovered from her fainting. She looked around to face his worried uncle and his friend

"Uncle Shouta... uncle Nori... Onii-chan?" She asked weakly

"Don't talk. You over used your quirk ... again. It's have been a though day for you. You need to rest and get well soon. The other two are still unconscious but they are ok" Aizawa replied with all the sweetness Toshinori had never see coming from him

"They are strong just like you! They are going to be ok!" Toshinori smiled to the girl. Minutes earlier he had a collapse when the girl fainted. He felt so overwhelmed that Recovery girl had to scold him.

"All Might..." the girl smiled softly

"He is a teacher here in UA. We were lucky he appeared to save you" Aizawa stroked his niece's hair

She shook her head slightly.

"Uncle Nori..." She pointed at the blond men while smiling

For a moment, Toshinori felt his heart jump. He realized what the girl was probably trying to say despite being almost unconscious.

Michiko fell asleep before she could say anything else. Even being completely exhausted she drifted off to dreamland with a big smile on her face.

"We didn't get to tell her. I wanted to tell her now knowing that she may faint again and I wouldn't have to endure her 'celebration' " Aizawa sighed

(That's right. You are going to be a hero, Young girl. Im so proud of you) Toshinori stroked the girl's hair softly.

The blond hero turned to the other two unconscious boys and smiled.

(You guys are going to enjoy this too. I'm counting on you) The pro hero's mood was good. He laughed just imagining those three as classmates.


	6. Clever girl

Michiko opened her eyes only to figure out she couldn't see a thing. Her heart was beating fast as she got scared when she noticed she wasn't at the UA's nursing office, everything was too dark for her blue eyes.

(Where am I? Did I died from exhaustion? Uncle is gonna kill me... wait, if I am death he can't kill me... right?) Michiko's mind raced while she tried to move slowly.

She was doing ok until she fell off the bed being unable to recognize the edges of it. Suddenly, she heard voices and someone turned on the lights.

"What are you doing on the floor? Get up, you are going to get cold" Aizawa scolded his niece

"Uncle? Wait this is..." Michiko now recognized her new room in his uncle apartment, it looked bigger now without all the boxes around. It looked like if someone had spent a whole day decorating her room.

"This is your room. I hope you like it but I don't care if you don't" Aizawa glared at the girl that haven't stood yet

"How long did I sleep?" Michiko looked at the dark sky outside

"Two weeks" Aizawa replied seriously

"Ehhhm?! Mom is going to kill me!!" Michiko grabbed her face scared

"Aizawa? Is she ok? I swear that if sh-- oh! Young girl!" Toshinori entered the room with a big smile on his face

"Uncle Nori... why are you here?" The girl had no bad intentions but the question hurt the big hero

"He came here to help me with your room. Also, he was worried for you" Aizawa explained

"Ehh?! Did you stay here the whole time?" Michiko widened her sparkling blue eyes

"Y-yeah..." Toshinori blushed not sure why the girl seemed so surprised

"The whole two weeks?!" The young girl was shocked

"Wait... two weeks? Haha, no, young girl! I think you were teased by your uncle... it only had been a few hours" Toshinori laughed at Michiko's innocence

"That's not cool, uncle!" Michiko puffed her cheeks in a very cute way

"Anyway, what do you think of your room? That friend worked hard, you know" Aizawa made her niece stand and look around her new room

"Waaaaa~ so nice! It's just what I wanted!" Michiko was clearly happy about having her room the way she wanted it. All Might worked hard for it.

"Ah, by the way... you got a letter" Aizawa showed the mesmerized girl a letter with a flashy envelope.

"It's not from Mom... she likes the simple white envelope" Michiko said before she opened it. The girl ripped one side of the envelope and slipped the letter into her hands.

"UA..? Could it be?" The girl opened the letter and read fast. Se froze at the last line.

"So?" Aizawa expected the big reaction

"I... I got accepted" Michiko blinked twice.

"That's all? I thought you were going to destroy the apartment with your big celebration" Aizawa sighed a little disappointed

"It's just... what happened to the boys that were with me at the explosion? " Michiko suddenly remember her test and how it ended

"They are fine. Bakugou Katsuki will be suspended for the next two days and Midoriya Izuku... he just got a light scolding" Aizawa explained

(What a nice girl! Worrying for her friends! ... Wait, did Aizawa just say 'light scolding'? He almost ate Young Midoriya a few hours ago!) Toshinori couldn't about feeling proud of the girl

"By the way, I believe there was something you wanted to tell us before" Aizawa commented while the girl sat at the table with them to have a snack

"Uhm, I don't remember" Michiko smiled shyly at his uncle before grabbing her head with both hands

" what's wrong?" Both heroes stood quickly

" it just hurt a little" Michiko explained still holding her head

"Wait here, I will go and search a pill for the pain" Aizawa instructed while running to her room

As soon as Aizawa disappeared, the girl relaxed and started writing something on a small paper sheet. Toshinori didn't have time to ask since the busy uncle came back with the pills really quick, but the girl made sure of giving him the small paper.

Toshinori didn't read until he reached his own apartment: it was a cellphone number and a note that said 'I know'. Many things passed by the blond man's head. He decided to save the number and give the girl a call next day at morning to meet before school.

When the girl arrived, Toshinori felt something he had never felt before. It was a mix of proudness and love. He found her cute wearing her new school uniform, and yet, he thought she was very cool.

"What do you think of it? Uncle Shouta asked me to use the boys uniform but I refused!" The girl giggled

(Probably, I would have requested the same. However, she does look cute with it)

"What did you mean with 'I know' ?" Toshinori didn't have time to lose talking about the ua uniform

"Yesterday during the test... you helped me" Michiko blushed

"M-me? I didn't move from my spot! HAHA! Young girl you must have bee--"

"No, I wasn't. I'm pretty sure of what I saw and what I listened. I didn't realize it the first time during the villain's attack but during the test... somehow... I could feel it. You are All might, uncle Nori" Michiko seemed confident about her thinking. Toshinori knew that there was no point of asking her to forget about it since she probably inherited her uncle stubborn personality.

"Just don't say anyone" Toshinori sighed defeated

"I didn't tell uncle Shouta" the girl rushed to clarify

"How did you know All might was me?" Toshinori clenched his knees to face the girl at her height

"Because he had your eyes" Michiko's straight and honest response made Toshinori laugh.

(What a clever girl)

"Do you feel sad because having a big secret to hide?" The girl asked once they were on their way to the UA

"Uhm? Why you ask?"

"You always look happy! But my mom... she... she looks sad most of the time... I once asked Papa about it and he said it was because she was hiding a big secret and eventually became a burden to her" the girl explained

(I sort of imagine the scenario of not having anyone to talk about it. Also, since she is 'all might's daughter' so in order to keep her safe... no one can know about it) Toshinori looked at the girl with his own blue eyes

"You are too kind and innocent, but this world doesn't work like that. There is good and bad people... and good people who makes mistakes too" Toshinori said to the girl before Izuku ran into them

"H-hi! Are you ok? Yesterday I couldn't ask you since--"

"Onii-chan!" Before Izuku could react Michiko hugged him tightly making him blush.

"Well, he is your classmate now, I think it would be better to call him for his name, young girl" Toshinori smiled at the cute scene

"Deku-chan?" Michiko scratched her head doubtful

Izuku turned bright red when he heard the way the girl called him.

"Actually, he is Midoriya Izuku not 'Deku'... Deku is the hero name he chose" Toshinori rushed to clarify since the girl seemed even more confused

"What about the blond onii-chan?" The girl asked

"Kacchan? He is also part of the 1-A class ..." Izuku sighed just thinking that Bakugou could not be happy since he got suspended

"Young Midoriya, can I have a few words with you? " Toshinori's voice turned serious. Izuku knew that it was a big matter.

"Uhm... then, I will be going! I don't want to be late today!" Michiko ran to the classroom while Izuku went to Toshinori's office.

"Izuku, my boy... I need to ask you the biggest favor I have ever requested someone" Toshinori sat with his piercing blue eyes that could examine Izuku head to toes

The young boy with freckles and green hair swallowed anxiously. He was used to listening his mentor's serious tune but somehow it felt different now.

"It's about the girl... Young Michiko..." Toshinori's blue eyes were deeper than ever

"Aizawa's sensei niece...? What about her?" Izuku was getting nervous. Could it be...? Why was all Might asking about the girl?

"Please take care of her, she is very important to me too" Toshinori bowed to his favorite student

"All Might... if all Might asks me to do that then...! I promise I won't fail!" Izuku stood with confidence earning a big smile from his favorite hero

"By the way, Aizawa is not in a very good mood today... you should hurry" Toshinori urged

"R-right!!" Midoriya ran out of the office wishing for the bell to ring later that morning

When he arrived the classroom, despite being late only for three seconds, Aizawa glared at him and intimidated the boy with the dark aura that surrounded him that morning.

Michiko was the only student smiling. She was sitting in the first row next to the corner... Aizawa sat her there in order to keep an eye on her during the whole class. The 1-A students got a good warning from their room teacher about ''messing around' with the new kid.

"Is she related to Aizawa sensei?" Ashido Mina was asking the blond boy with messy hair next to her.

"She is too cute to be his family" Kaminari replied in a whisper

"My, my! But she is so young!~~ there is no other way! Onii-chan must take care of her~~" Aoyama interrupted looking at the girl with sparkling eyes

"Isn't she too young for being in the UA?" Todoroki asked while bitting his pencil with a worried look

"She must be talented for her age. Yesterday, we didn't get to see her quirk very well but I bet she must be something else than just a child" Momo replied with a big smile

"It's my duty as the class representative to help her adapt and overcome any issues that may-" Iida was interrupted when Mineta said something about the girl's butt that earned 19 angry looks at him.

The girl seemed to not care about it, but Aizawa did... and all her classmates did too.

(UA is so much fun! I wonder if I can be friends with everyone!) Michiko thought happily during Mineta's persecution

(She seems happy...) All Might spied the girl through the window wishing that her smile would never fade and last forever.


	7. Mysterious past

She was amazing. She was awesome. Incredible. She was his daughter.

It had been a month since he met her. Her bright blue eyes and her strange hair. The pro hero observed once again her pictures over the years. Aizawa had gifted him some of them. Toshinori felt the world crumble everytime he saw the man his daughter called 'Papa' . A tall man with golden hairs and round glasses, a well known hero that worked usually on rescues thanks to his quirk.

"Can't believe she married him" Toshinori sighed. He didn't care who had that woman married but that man was now his daughter 'Papa'.

The skinny man looked at the clock and sighed again. It was getting late. He put the pictures of his beloved kid in a safe place and then walked to the train station reluctantly: he disliked the idea of leaving the city where his daughter and almost son were.

The train trip seemed to have no end as Toshinori spend every single second trying to convince himself the best he could do was support her daughter without her or anyone else knowing who she truly was.

"So, he won't be coming today" Aizawa finished explaining while a full classroom complained

(He had been acting weird lately...) Izuku thought worried

"However, that doesn't mean your lessons are over. I will be taking some of that time to help you develop your hero techniques" Aizawa continued, trying to ignore the fact his own niece seemed disappointed.

The lessons started without big troubles but, soon it became obvious there was one.

"How should I call her ? I mean she doesn't have her hero name yet, right?" Kaminari Denki pointed at the small student

"Anything you can think of" the cheeky girl teased

"Let's go with 'sparky' then " Kaminari teased

"Works for me" Michiko smiled. Kaminari had been referring to her like that since she once showed him how she lighted the whole classroom

"That's not cool! Kaminari!" Ashido Mina complained at the name

"Yeah, I think it's time to choose a better name than just that" Yaomomo pointed out

"W-wait... is this really necessary?" Michiko got startled when Iida Tenya joined the conversation and asked all classmates to participate

"Well, I guess he is going to be sad about this" Aizawa sighed not noticing he wasn't alone at all

"Who is going to be sad about what?" Izuku asked

"Nothing" Aizawa left without making any other comment but the confused Izuku remained curious about the comment he just listened.

(You are going to miss another important moment) Aizawa lamented

Toshinori sneezed.

(That Aizawa brat is probably speaking about me)

He knocked the door. He just wanted to end it. Toshinori tried to look calm when a blond guy and round glasses welcomed him.

"Nice to meet you! I'm Shizuku Daisuke!" The cheerful guy introduced himself

"We already met before, Shizuku" Toshinori smiled trying to hide his sadness. This man, haven't changed at all.

"Uhm? I guess we did" Daisuke grinned

Already inside the house, Toshinori couldn't avoid looking at the pictures. His cute child with the friend next to him.

" she is cute, isn't she? I always thought she didn't look like you at all but now seeing you again... I think I changed my mind" Daisuke teased

"Red Dai, the hemostasis hero"

"Yeah... that's me" Daisuke replied cheekily

"Back then, the sentence that came with your name was quite different" Toshinori went serious

"Was it? I can't remember" The strange guy shook his head

"Don't play the fool with me, Shizuku. I know exactly who you are just how you know who I am" Toshinori couldn't smile.

"My bad, I didn't realize you have turned like Shota-chan" Daisuke giggled. Actually, Aizawa hated being called 'Shota-chan' but he had to endure it.

"Red Dai, the bloody hero" Toshinori words brought silence to the room until the mysterious man spoke again

"Damn it, All Might. That name is not popular around children"

"What are your intentions? Who are you working for?" Toshinori almost growled back

"Relax. It's not like I am an enemy"

"It depends"

"I'm not. I'm working along with the secret hero forces... like you once did"

"Why? Why you care about her?" Toshinori worried

"You mean Michiko. Your daughter. You know exactly why we worry about her"

"Her quirk. You are going crazy because of her quirk" Toshinori couldn't worry more. He knew how it worked: awesome quirks would be asked to participate in that kind of organization

"We are not the bad guys" Daisuke defended

"I know. But I also know the risk of being part of such organizations" Toshinori hissed

"That's why I don't want her to be there" Daisuke shook his head

For a moment Toshinori thought he had misunderstood.

"I don't want her to be a hero, All might" Shizuku Daisuke became sad

"However, I will support her and won't go against her will. That's what 'Dai' means: support"

Toshinori understood him. He also had mixed feelings about her being a hero.

"I met Shiho during a mission. She wasn't my mission back then, little I knew she would become my lifelong mission. I was supposed to help chasing the villains that were reported to be there but instead I ran into a woman that kept bleeding and saying something about her child"

"Don't tell me..."

"I was supposed to catch the bad guys but... she was giving birth to her child and even if I tried to refuse the truth, there is no quirk more suitable than mine when it comes to that kind of emergencies" Daisuke smiled. He got teased several times during senior school since his quirk worked perfectly to become a doctor. Indeed, he had to graduate at med school to keep the coverup.

Toshinori felt envious. That man had brought his girl to the world and then shared with her beautiful moments... despite not being his real father.

"Only the people that worked with me during secret missions know the extent of my quirk. Normal people believes I am just good for delivering babies and avoid hemorrhage"

"Shizuku... If you married Shiho to keep track of the girl..."

"I didnt. I did because I love her" Daisuke shrank his shoulders. He knew that Toshinori would think that

"She admires you" Toshinori confessed

"She is wonderful. The only bad thing is that after all... she takes after you" Daisuke teased

"What ...?"

"She is just like you, senpai" Daisuke smiled

Toshinori smiled back. He was thankful that at least it was his old friend the one that raised her.

"You should go back... before Shiho comes. I promise to write everything I discover about the bad guys that want her"

"Good. I will ask her to call often" Toshinori winked

"You know... you could take some of her stuff and ... you know" Daisuke chirped

"That would make me look cool" Toshinori agreed

"You are always cool" Daisuke teased

Back at the school, the biggest controversy at the UA was taking place. Michiko was trying to hide from her noisy classmates but Mineta seemed to be too skilled when it came to chasing girls. She was running away when she crashed with the blond boy with spiky hair.

"K-kacchan" Michiko trembled

"Shhhhht!" Bakugo asked her to remain quiet and hide behind a bush

"Have you seen her?"

"Where is she?"

Michiko remained silent until Bakugo asked her to stand again.

"You can go. They won't be around here for a while" Katsuki Bakugo was such a mystery to the girl

"T-thank you"

"Don't thank me, chibi. If you call me 'Kacchan' again you are death" Katsuki left with no other word

(He is nice) Michiko smiled

"I found you " A familiar voice said behind her. She had left her guard down.

"Todoroki-Kun" Michiko sighed

"I'm glad you can remember it. You should run, they aren't stopping. I just warned you " Todoroki Shoto smiled

"S-sure!" Michiko ran to apartment where Aizawa waited for her on the couch with an amused look

"Uncle, they are crazy!" Michiko sat next to Aizawa with a tired look

"Sure, they are... but you know, they are right. You do need a hero name, the sooner the better" Aizawa ruffled her hair

"Like Eraser head? I hear the weird uncle gave it to you when you were young"

"If you don't know how to be called, then you should ask someone else who knows you well to help you pick a name" Aizawa said

"A friend" Michiko laid on her bed while thinking in his uncle's words. She took her cellphone and texted Midoriya Izuku. That boy was great noticing stuff people often didn't. Maybe too good at it.

Izuku didn't see the text message since he was focusing on something else. He was gathering all the hints, clues and evidence and trying to understand what was going on. He didn't understand how, but All might, Aizawa, Michiko and some weird happenings were related.


End file.
